Parachute
by Unicorns.Bubbles.AWESOMENESS
Summary: She was falling, and there was no stopping. She was spiraling downward endlessly. It took one touch, and she was reeled back in. Every time, he pulls her back up, and once again, she's safe in his arms. "I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you. Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute. You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall."


Parachute

**Summary:** She was falling, and there was no stopping. She was spiraling downward endlessly. It took one touch, and she was reeled back in. Every time, he pulls her back up, and once again, she's safe in his arms. "I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you. Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute. You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall."

* * *

"_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand. I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned. I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody. They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall down._

_I won't tell anybody that you turn the world around. I won't tell anyone that your voice is my favorite sound. I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody. They wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall down._

_I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you. Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute. You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall, down, down, down."_

* * *

She was spinning. She was spinning out of control, and she immediately knew that it had been a bad idea. Her mouth opened to scream, her arms flailing.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she reminded herself that she was stronger than that. Still, the fear was there.

She slowly spread her arms and legs out, the wind flapping her cheeks. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact.

Her landing was slower than it would have been if she had been panicking, but that was what Tobias had taught her.

She smiled at the thought of Tobias, a warm feeling spreading through her.

Her eyes opened and she turned her head just slightly; she wasn't far from the ground. Now, she curled up into a ball, as if she was an armadillo.

Finally, she landed, and someone behind her grunted. Her eyes flew open and she moved her eyes around to look.

Tobias had his arms around her, an angry look on his face.

"Stupid," he cursed.

Beatrice tumbled out of his arms. Her heart was pounding from the adrenaline, and her palms were sweaty, her head throbbing. "Uh, what were you doing?" she flustered, looking down.

Tobias put his hands on his hips reprimandingly. "That's my line," he growled. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Beatrice shrugged, and then giggled.

"What's so funny?"

Beatrice looked up a little, cracking a smile. "Nothing," she said convincingly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, and I'm fine," she muttered, lying through her teeth.

In actuality, she was pretty shaken. She hadn't realized her stunt would have gone to that extent, but she was petrified. Her hands were still shaking fervently, and her teeth were close to chattering.

Tobias pulled her arm, enveloping her in a hug. "I know you're not," he whispered in her ear, and she wanted to stay like this forever.

Instead, she pushed him off, pecking him on the cheek. "I'm fine," she said, putting up a front. She didn't want to look weak in front of him anymore.

"Liar," he called out to her as she walked away from him.

_I guess I am,_ she thought. _But I'd do it for you._

* * *

"_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night, and you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight. Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you. It's you and me up against the world, it's you and me._

_I don't believe anything, don't trust anyone but me, but I believe you when you say we're never gonna fall. Hand behind my neck, arm around my waist, never let me hit the ground, you'll never let me crash._

_I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you. Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute. You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall, down, down, down."_

* * *

She felt as if she was falling. She was falling, and there was no stopping. She was spiraling downward endlessly, spinning out of control. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. It took one touch, and she was reeled back into reality. Her hands shook feverishly as warm arms wrapped around her. Every time, he pulls her back up, and once again, she's safe in his arms.

Tobias drew comforting circles along her back as she struggled to catch her breath. "Bad dream?" he murmured lowly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Beatrice nodded slowly, taking in a gulp of air. Her arms gripped him tightly, and she had no intention of letting go. "I'm sorry," she breathed out, and she could feel him shaking his head.

"I told you," he chastised softly. "I told you."

Finally, her constricted chest felt like it opened up, and now she could breathe. She sighed, letting herself go limp in his arms. "I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Liar," he chuckled, cracking a grin. She laughed lightly, rubbing her eyes.

Drawing in a deep breath, she murmured, "You'd better go to sleep. I'm really sorry I kept you up like this."

He pulled away from her and cupped her cheeks. "You'd better not do something stupid like that again. I mean, obviously, since you're having nightmares."

Beatrice smiled weakly as he crushed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him, and they pulled apart breathlessly.

"Of course."

* * *

"_I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you. Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute. You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall, down, down, down."_

* * *

Beatrice gripped the bars tightly, until her knuckles turned white. She sighed heavily and looked out to the horizon, before equipping herself.

She looked down, and then turned around and looked back.

Tobias smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up. She smiled back, and slowly turned around.

Closing her eyes, she let herself fall, and Tobias appeared in her mind. He had given her the strength that she couldn't provide for herself alone. She smiled to herself.

He was her rock. He was there for her when she needed him, he was there to help her when she needed it, and he was there to provide her with the strength she needed to do any stunt.

Even as she felt she was falling endlessly, she would be picked right back up with a single touch. Every time, he would pull her up, and she'd be safe in his arms.

He wasn't just her rock, he was more than that.

He was her parachute.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Hello! I'm Bubbles, and I'm new to this fandom. Uh, I write mostly MR and PJO stuff, but I like writing things for other fandoms, so I just did this on a whim. _

_Um, there's actually no plot line for this…uh, just fluff and stuff :3_

_Please tell me what you think, and whether I should try and continue writing for this fandom. This was a one-shot with no base behind it, but I still hope you liked it :3_

_**Lyric credits go to Ingrid Michelson**__ (she owns the song obviously). The song was coincidentally called Parachute ( by Ingrid Michelson). :3_

_Please tell me what you think and review! _

_Thank you very much for reading :3_

_~Bubbles_


End file.
